Reichsjustizamt
The Imperial Justice Office is a department of the government of the New German Reich. The Ministry is responsible for nationwide criminal justice for adult offenders, including managing offenders in labour camps and prisons, funding and certain oversight of community supervision, and supervision of offenders released from prison on parole or mandatory supervision. thumb|Dr. jur. Wilhelm Eduard Albrecht History The modern ministry was formed in Prussia under Frederick William I. From about 1723 it had five ministers, each haveing jurisdiction for certain subjects and one province. At the same time, there always three ministers who were also given the function of a Minister of Justice; to make important decisions they could only meet jointly (collegiality). Their main tasks were proposed appointment of judges, training of lawyers, administration of the judicial system (buildings and personnel), registries (especially basic legal books), and advising the king. This system was maintained until 1737, although it was temporarily reactivated later. Under Frederick II, a uniform set of laws were created. This task was assigned to a newly created Grand Chancellor in 1747 (also referred to as Senior Minister of Justice and Chef de Justice). At times, there was also a Minister of Justice working in parralel with the Grand Chancellor; particularly under the Grand Chancellor Jarriges, who worked with four other ministers. Typical responsibilities of these other Ministers of Justice were the management of the criminal departments, the military justice or the administration of justice as well as the supervision of the provincial judiciary. From 1762 to the 19th century "spiritual matters" (churches and education) were also included within the remit of the Minister of Justice. During the reforms of 1808 to 1818 an independent Justice Department was founded. In 1817 it was split into two portfolios: *Minister for Justice Administration *Minister for Revision of legislation From 1848 the organization of the ministry corresponded closely to that of todays ministry. Major divisions The department encompasses the following major divisions: Office of the Minister The Ministeramt provides administrative support to the Reich Minister of Justice, as well as overseeing the examination and appointment process for judges and lawyers. Directorate General of Court Services The Directorate General of Court Services (Generaldirektion der Gerichtsdienste) carries out the administration and support for the Reichskammergericht, Landgerichte and Amtsgerichte in Prussia. Directorate General of Prison Services The Directorate General of Prison Services (Generaldirektion für Strafvollzug) controls the organisation of the prison service, personnel matters, basic and advanced training for prison staff, budgets, construction, cooperation in prison service legislation, the employment of prisoners, and vocational training and education for prisoners. It also reviews petitions and complaints and its representatives visit and inspect the prisons regularly. There is no mid-level authority between the Reich Ministry of Justice and the prisons. This direct contact facilitates decision-making and ensures the ministry is close to the life of the prison service. There are currently three types of confinement in Prussia, the Rehabilitation Centre (Rehabilitationszentrum - RZ), the Labour Camp (Arbeitslager - AL) and the Prison (Gefängnis) Other divisions Office of the State Attorney General (Generalstaatsanwaltsamt) The State Attorney General (German: Generalstaatsanwalt or Generalstaatsanwältin) is the state prosecutor of the New German Reich, representing the Reich government at the Reichskammergericht, the supreme court of justice. The office of the Attorney General is co-located with the court. Besides its role in appellate cases, the Attorney General has primary jurisdiction in cases of terrorism, espionage, treason, and genocide. The Attorney General also represents Prussia in certain civil cases. The Reich Minister of Justice proposes the Attorney General with the approval of the Reichstag to the President for appointment. Reich Inventions and Patent Office The Reich Inventions and Patent Office (Reichsamt für Erfindungs- und Patentwesen) is the central authority in the field of intellectual property protection in the NDR. Its responsibilities include the granting of patents for the registration of industrial designs, trademarks and designs, as well as for informing the public about existing industrial property rights. Links *Neue Deutsche Reich *Reichsregierung Category:Politics of Prussia Category:Freistaat Preussen